


恭喜玩家解锁成就

by Radiose



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 队员科/龙指导





	恭喜玩家解锁成就

**Author's Note:**

> 队员科/龙指导

“马龙，我喜欢你。”张继科说这话的时候，他和马龙晚上的加训已经接近尾声。整个馆里会动的就剩他们和满地滚着的乒乓球，灯只留了这片的，别的地方全部笼罩在黑暗之中。

张继科自己全身是汗，马龙也没好到哪去，他们练了很久的发球，停下时右手微微发颤。他直起身子，蹙眉看着他，球拍还攥在手里。

“这个月你已经讲了十次了，这才十五号。”马龙把手上的球放回盆里，球拍放到桌上，两手都撑在球台上。“下个月就奥运集训了。你这个状态到底想做什么？”

“我都追了你两年了。”张继科在对方的目光中又低下头去，“如果我最后赢了。能不能……给我一个吻？”他破罐子破摔般地讲完，抬头殷切地望着马龙。

“……”

“或者一次约会？”

“……继科儿你能不能不要用这种给你打个折的语气讲这个？”

“到底好不好嘛龙指？”张继科无意识地拉长了语气。

“我不答应你就不努力了吗？”

“怎么可能？加个彩蛋嘛，跟漫威电影那些一样。”

“……从第一次我就想问，为什么你给自己立flag的姿势这么熟练？”

“你答应了？”

“看你表现吧。”马龙走开去收拾地上的球，经过张继科身边的时候在他毛扎扎的后脑勺上轻轻拍了一下，“收拾一下回去休息吧。明天还训练呢。”

“哎！”

马龙把训练馆的门锁上，回身十分自然地跟张继科击了下掌：“回去少玩会手机！”

 

自己到底是什么时候喜欢上张继科的呢。马龙一遍朝停车场走去一遍这个月第十五次地问自己。其实他也不是非得知道，大半只是边走边胡思乱想。

但其实真要说的话，怎么会有人在同他相处了这么久之后，在倾注了这么多心血之后却不喜欢他？

马龙叹了口气，拉开车门的时候提醒自己，天下教练千千万，大部分不想跟自己的熊学生谈恋爱。眼前却不受控制地闪过张继科倔强闪亮的眼神。

他曾经以为自己要把这份感情暗暗藏好，然后转化成带了个好崽子的激动之情看着他站上自己也曾经站过的同一个领奖台——尽管严格说来并不是同一个——却意外被打破了。

有一次训练时张继科发烧，被他赶回去休息了，马龙处理完手上的事去宿舍看他的时候他吃过药，正在睡。

马龙伸手试试他体温，还是烫的厉害。

大概是被突然的触碰惊醒了，张继科动了一下，含糊地道：“马龙……”

马龙悄悄笑了起来，这小子当面都是喊龙指的，这次叫出这么一声也不知道醒了没醒。他伸手去够床头的退热贴，这时候听到张继科更含糊不清地说了声：“我喜欢你啊……”

他坐在床边愣了一会，猛地撕开手上的退热贴的包装，把冰凉的退热贴糊到了张继科额头上。

那次过后他也想过今后该怎么办这种问题，但还没等他想明白，张继科就向他表了白。

 

他曾经以为只要自己放着不管这事终究会过去。马龙自己也有青春期，这时候的感情来得热烈去得也快。

马龙觉得自己本只会是张继科闪亮生命中的一个注脚，相应的自己也会是他的。但就到此为止，没有然后。

他也想过自己见证过的感情退潮后的那些故事，那些难堪的瞬间会毁掉所有美好的记忆。出于自己的私心马龙并不怎么希望这样的场面发生，他无论如何都不希望张继科最终记住自己糟糕的样子。

但是不论他给自己做了多少心理建设，它们总在面对张继科亮晶晶的眼神时夸嚓一声粉碎。

先于他的脑子的判断，他的嘴已经算是答应了张继科的要求。

马龙又希望他拿金牌，又害怕在约会中他会做出些让自己后悔的事。在两难中挣扎的马龙对后视镜里的自己露出了一个“笑不出来.jpg”的表情。

 

奥运决赛是两个中国运动员对决，惯例没有场外，教练们都在看台上看球。

张继科被扳回一局之后马龙一点也不慌。张继科今天状态很好，他并不担心。

但他在局间的空档中走了神，不知道为什么想起了冬训前的一件事。

理论上那时集训已经开始了，但张继科之前扭了脚，被刘国梁勒令再做几次理疗再来训练，所以他没跟大部队走，独自一人去的厦门。马龙开了辆车去接他。

在机场外的露天停车场上，马龙说：“我前几天听说，厦门没有气象学上的冬天，一年只有三季。”

张继科手臂上搭着羽绒服，身上穿着加绒的卫衣，在二十度的气温里正午灿烂的阳光下被晒得额角淌汗：“我知道。我还知道龙指特地带我来晒晒太阳散散步，绝对不是找不到车停哪了。”

马龙笑得腰都弯了下去：“哈哈哈对！多晒太阳长得高！”

“我已经比你高啦龙哥。”张继科平淡地搭话，伸手一指停车场的角落，“是那辆吗？”

马龙捂着嘴偷偷笑了起来，注意力回到场上。这局两个人仍然打得胶着得很。但是马龙看着刚刚打出了一个漂亮的球的张继科，突然什么都不怕了。仍然悬而未决的比赛结果，更加悬而未决的那场约会，不论最后会是什么结果，快乐的痛苦的，他全都不怕了。因为他这么喜欢张继科啊，跟喜欢乒乓球一样的，不能更深的喜欢了。

 

结果是张继科赢了。马龙站起来鼓掌，还把手举起来鼓，仿佛是个小学三年级的小朋友。他在看台上注视着张继科仰头怒吼，跑出场去亲吻颁奖台，又跑回来跟王皓和裁判握手。马龙和其他几个教练下到场地去，比赛不论输赢都是自己队里的崽子，都挺开心的。只是马龙有所偏爱，因此自己也觉得比别的教练更开心，那么一点吧。

刚才在场上还肆意洒脱得像只猛兽的青年在拎着金牌跑回马龙面前时一下变回了一只温顺的大狗。他把金牌挂上马龙脖子，然后紧紧地抱住了他。

“继科儿，恭喜你啊，你是大满贯了。”

“龙指，你答应我起码有个约会的，不能赖账。”声音里竟然还带着点没来由的委屈。

“嗯，不赖账。打完团体带你去吃好吃的。”

 

“你管这个叫好吃的？”张继科对着手里的炸鱼薯条一脸不可置信。

“怎么？我以前来打比赛之后也吃过。我觉得还挺好吃的。”马龙说着往嘴里塞了块炸鱼。

“它是个英国菜，这就足够把它从好吃的行列踢出去了。”

“其实我听说苏格兰蛋也不错，有机会想试试。不知道我们会不会去爱丁堡打比赛。”马龙竟然真的一脸向往。

“赌一份拍黄瓜，这个在伦敦应该也能吃到。”

“是吗？那我们明天去找找？”

“明天回国了。”

“哦，那得抓紧时间了。”马龙说着吻上了张继科的唇。也不动，贴了会就挪开了。

“欠你的吻。”马龙对着目瞪口呆的张继科说。

张继科回过神来，一言不发就吻了回来。比刚才那个激烈多了，他们用上了舌头和牙齿，鱼薯被遗忘在了身边，在泰晤士河畔温柔的风中冷却。

“马龙我们回去吧。我……硬了。”

马龙回答得很冷静，但是耳朵都红了：“那就回去呗。”

 

他们匆匆回了奥运村，但是张继科竟然还有余裕在楼下的某台机器里取套子。

“三个够吗？龙指？”

马龙的耳尖还泛着红，他说：“多拿两个呗。”

他们于是多拿了几个。刚把套子塞进口袋他们就碰上了马琳。

“你们回来啦？伦敦眼咋样？”

“昂……很圆！跟乒乓球儿似的！我们先回房间了马哥再见！”

“啥玩意儿……你家乒乓球是扁的啊？”

 

回房间落了锁他们就开始急匆匆脱衣服。脱自己的，也脱对方的。中间夹杂着无数的吻，终于张继科把光溜溜的马龙推倒在床上。

这时张继科突然停了下来。他看着身下的马龙，胸膛起伏。

“我的天啊龙哥。我真想……”

“想什么，说出来啊。”马龙把一只手放在张继科锁骨上，用拇指抚弄着他的喉结，感受着他说话时声带的震动。

“我想干到你哭出来，想干到你腿都合不拢，屁股里都是我的精液，站起来就会顺着大腿往下流。”

“少看点那些小黄文，不靠谱。”但马龙还是下意识吞咽了一下，“那从第一条开始？干到我哭出来？”

张继科呼吸加重了，他把一只手放到马龙胸口。

马龙却突然笑了起来：“我靠，这话太耻了。你刚才是怎么面不改色说出来的哈哈……啊！”

张继科用力捏了一下他乳头，同时把左手一根沾满润滑剂的指头塞进了他体内。他沉着脸，胸口的玉牌垂下来堪堪挨着马龙胸口。马龙在他身上感到了一种侵略性，这让他背后的汗毛都竖了起来，却也让他更加兴奋。

“把刚才的话再说一遍？”

马龙的笑还没完全收回去，他把张继科拉下来，在他耳边说：“你把这个叫干？”接着用力吻住他。

张继科只觉得马龙的舌头在自己嘴里四处探索，他不甘示弱地也把舌头探过去，两个人就这样互相纠缠，直到他们都有些喘不上气。

他们喘息着分开，张继科看到马龙闪着水光还有些肿的嘴唇，顿时觉得下腹一紧。不过这也可能是因为马龙刚刚伸手握住他。他一僵，连带着在马龙身体里的手指的动作都停了下来。

马龙故意夹了他一下，张继科只觉得自己的手指从来没有这么敏感过。大概是表情管理得不太好，马龙略微撑起身子去够他们放在床头柜上的套子时嘴角带着点弧度。

但张继科很快就没精力在意这些细节了。在马龙撕开套子给自己套上时他下意识盯着他的动作。马龙的手很白，在昏暗的灯光下似乎在发亮。几乎改写了物理定律——倒不是说这时候的张继科还能准确地背出这部分的定理。他只觉得马龙的手特别扎眼，刺得他头晕目眩，尤其和自己的肤色的对比都几乎要让他射出来了。

幸好马龙很快结束了动作，拍拍他的屁股说：“好了，进来吧……慢点。”

张继科在马龙把手移开的那刻就迫不及待地把自己塞进去。刚进了个龟头就觉得肠道猛地绞紧，他不得不停下来去吻马龙。

马龙胡乱地回应他的吻，一边努力放松自己：“慢慢来……昂。”

张继科低头咬他的耳垂：“听到你这鼻音我都要忍不住了。”

“处男嘛，早泄可以理解。”

张继科把最后一截推进去，感到里面一缩一缩地包裹着自己。他停下来等马龙适应，一边在他的脖颈处拱来拱去：“在你身上，怎么都无所谓。”

马龙的手顺着肩膀滑到背上，摸到了一手的汗。他把掌心贴在张继科的纹身上，他的体温透过来，肌肉因为忍耐而一跳一跳的，他几乎可以想象到肌肉隆起的样子。

“动一动，愣着干嘛呢。”

张继科在他颈侧轻吻了一下，开始抽插，起初幅度还比较小，后来越来越大。

马龙的眼睛因为快感眯了起来，在张继科擦过一个地方时忍不住哼了一声。

张继科没有放过这个变化，他专心朝着那点猛攻。马龙原本还试图把声音吞下去，后来快感驱逐了理智，他没法顾及这个。

“嗯……嗯……啊……快点！”

“嗯……龙指……”

张继科也忍不住喘息出声，一边干着他，一边伸手下去撸动他的阴茎。

他的手劲很合适，前后同时传来的快感，再加上张继科对他的称呼带来的背德感使马龙感官过载，眼前一片模糊，但他确实感到了有液体沿着脸颊流下去，混着汗水流进了头发里。

他一边惊异于自己还能感受到这种细微的动作，一边在漫上来的快感和消退下去的理智中模糊地意识到，自己似乎养了个不得了的小老虎。

有什么不得了的，大不了正面刚，全满贯都拿过了还怕这小青年吗。

但在最后终极般的快感淹没他时，他觉得，好像还是很不得了的啊。

张继科几乎是跟马龙同时射的，马龙的肠道收紧，他再也无法坚持了。他低头看马龙缠在他腰上的大腿，内侧肌肉因为持续的高潮微微颤动，汗水流向根部。他突然想起刚才马龙说的话，抬头看马龙的脸。马龙还沉浸在他人生中的第一次前列腺高潮中，紧紧地闭着眼，脸上全是汗，睫毛是潮湿的，不知道是汗还是泪。

他的高潮过去，肌肉脱力，顺应着地球和马龙对他的双重引力倒进了马龙怀里。

 

马龙接住倒在自己身上的年轻人，肩窝处还能感受到他呼出的暖烘烘的气息。他的腿还大开着，被张继科压的有点疼，不过他决定这个可以等下再说。

他抹掉顺着自己脸侧流进鬓角的，和现在还糊在睫毛上的生理性泪水，说：“恭喜你解锁第一个成就，把我干哭。”

张继科抬起头看他，才意识到自己做了什么似的：“……那其他成就呢？”

“以后慢慢解锁？”

张继科这才松了口气一样，从马龙身上下来，躺倒他身后，搂住他。

“来日方长。”

“昂。”

“……方长。”气息有些抖，马龙听出他在偷笑。

“……哎。”这梗真老，马龙想，但他也笑了起来。吸吸吸。

 

FIN

 


End file.
